


A Whisper Overheard

by Darkrivertempest



Series: Luvlikerocketz and Dyno Drabbles Stories [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Conversations, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrivertempest/pseuds/Darkrivertempest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco just can't keep a secret to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whisper Overheard

**Author's Note:**

> Written long ago for Dyno_Drabbles.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters and canon Potter Verse belong to JK Rowling and associates. I am in no way affiliated with Warner Brothers, JK Rowling, or Scholastic. I do not make any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

“Mind if I sit here?” a cool voice drawled.

When Hermione turned her head towards the dulcet tone, her lips were a hairsbreadth away from Draco Malfoy’s mouth. “Why are you here?” The words were hissed, accusatory. “You weren’t invited!”

Scanning the crowd, he returned his eyes to hers, a mischievous glint residing in their stormy depths. “What kind of evil minion would I be if I didn’t crash the great and mighty prat’s wedding?” He sat in the seat next to her despite her protests. “You do realize that marriage is the most advanced form of warfare in the world, right?”

Hermione smiled wanly at a guest who had turned and frowned at her for being loud when the ceremony was well under way. “The war ended two years ago,” she whispered harshly through gritted teeth. “Go away.”

“I give their marriage a fifty-fifty chance,” Draco observed casually, nodding in the couple’s direction. “You’ll know it’s in trouble when new jars appear in their kitchen, labelled ‘Belladonna’ and ‘Arsenic’.” He slung his left arm across the back of the chair, and consequently, placed it flush against Hermione’s exposed back. 

His actions earned a glare from Ron, standing next to Harry as his best man, who looked like he was about to disrupt the proceedings if Malfoy didn’t leave… quickly. Hermione imperceptibly shook her head to indicate Ron was to stay where he was. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as Draco followed her line of vision to smirk at Ron, waggling his eyebrows. He also blew the redhead a kiss.

“Ahem!” Someone behind them cleared their throats loudly at the interruption. 

“Sorry.” Hermione kicked Draco’s shin — to which he didn’t even bat an eyelash, infuriating her further. “Why are you here?” she murmured, leaning towards him so she couldn’t be overheard.

He facilitated her nearness by scooting closer. “I should think that obvious,” he purred, turning his face to hers and nuzzling her nose. “You want your friends to get used to the idea of us slowly.” 

“In the middle of a wedding?” she whispered incredulously. “That’s the most ostentatious display of… of…”

“Togetherness? A relationship? Being _lovers_?” He drew out the last word in a salacious manner, but softly pressed his lips to hers. 

“Do you mind?” Harry ground out. The whole wedding had halted because of Hermione and Draco’s supposedly hushed conversation. “I’m trying to get married here!”

“Sorry, mate,” Draco apologized, waving his hand imperiously. “Carry on.”

The couple returned their attention to the minister, but Hermione buried her flaming face in her hands. “They already knew, didn’t they?”

She could feel him grin as he nibbled her earlobe. “Everyone except poor Weaslebee.”


End file.
